


Burying The Past

by Bex90



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: GW2016, Gallavich Week 2016, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective!Ian, triggered!mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian are living happily out of Chicago. </p>
<p>One night Mickey receives a text message that brings up old demons. Suddenly the tables are turned and Ian has to be the strong one.</p>
<p>Can Ian be there for Mickey in his time of need, in the same way Mickey's always there for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burying The Past

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late to the party but here's my entry to Gallavich Week Day 2 - Angst

Mickey stared at his phone, it’s light lighting (look up alternatives) up his face in the otherwise dark room. It was nearly 4am and he should be asleep like Ian beside him, but the text message he received a few hours earlier was playing in his mind on a loop. He just wanted to make sure it was real. 

“Mick, what are you doing?” Ian mumbled sleepily, reaching out for the older man as Mickey moved.   
“Go back to sleep, Ian” Mickey rubbed his boyfriend’s back in the hope it would lull him back to sleep. Ian’s breathing evened out and he was soon snoring softly. Mickey leant down and dropped a small kiss in Ian’s hair as he carefully got out of bed. Phone in hand, he padded down the short hall to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.   
Mickey sat on the edge of the bath and opened the message. It was from Iggy and it was only two words long. But it had a massive and profound effect on Mickey he wasn’t expecting. 

He's dead  
~~~~~

“What had you up last night?” Ian asked the next morning as he mixed two mugs of coffee and Mickey fixed two plates of bacon and eggs.  
“Uh…nothin’, just couldn’t sleep is all” Mickey lied. Ian came up behind him and pressed his front to Mickey’s back and sniffed. Mickey stiffened and rolled his eyes at Ian’s theatrics.   
“I smell bullshit” Ian said and Mickey almost laughed. Ian wrapped his long arms around Mickey’s waist and rested his chin on the older man’s shoulder. Normally Mickey would’ve leant into Ian and the redhead would’ve taken advantage of Mickey’s exposed next. Normally such a simple action would lead to so much more. But not this morning. Mickey suddenly felt dirty and wanted Ian to leave him the fuck alone.   
“I don’t care what you smell” Mickey snapped as he wriggled out of Ian’s grasp and stepping back to put some space between them.   
“Ok, what’s up your ass?” Ian asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, the annoyance clear in his voice. They rarely fought, of course they had disagreements but nothing that couldn’t be resolved with a kiss or   
“Nothin’” Mickey lied again as he picked up his phone, wallet and keys. “Just leave it alone”   
“What about breakfast?” Ian called as he watched his boyfriend head for the door.   
“Not hungry. I’ll see you after work” Mickey said. He barely made it to the door before the tears started. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Mickey fought to regain control and took one last look at the house before heading to work. 

Ian spent the morning completely distracted. He was worried about Mickey and what was going on with him. Over the years they’d been together Ian had managed to break down many of Mickey’s walls and get him talking. Ian had developed a good read on his boyfriend. He could tell what type of mood Mickey was in from a mile away. But this was different. It was like Mickey had regressed back to that scared 17-year-old kid. Oh shit.   
“Ian! Phone!” A female voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a colleague waving the phone in the air from the office. He nodded before turning back to the client in front of him.   
“Do another 5 minutes and then you can call it a day” Ian instructed. The tired, sweaty client only nodded as she took a grateful swig of water from the bottle Ian held out to her. Ian headed over to the office and shut the door before picking up the receiver.   
“Ian Gallagher”   
“Hey Ian, it’s Sarah”   
Ian’s heart immediately dropped. Why was the woman who was practically Mickey’s work wife calling him? Why couldn’t Mickey call?  
“What’s happened Sarah?” Ian tried to keep the panic from his voice.   
“How was Mickey this morning?” Sarah asked.   
“A little weird. Why?” Ian’s anxiety was building the longer he stayed on the phone.   
“Something’s definitely going on with him. He was very quiet when he came in and I could tell something was building. He eventually snapped at one of the guys and as now locked himself in the bathroom” Sarah explained. “He’s asking for you. Is there any way you can get down here?”  
Shit. Shit. Shit.   
“Yeah of course, I’ll be fifteen minutes” Ian replied. “And Sarah?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thanks for looking out for him and calling me” Ian said.   
“I love that guy like a brother, Ian and you’re an extension of that” Sarah responded. They hung up and Ian bolted to the staff break room to gather his things. He ran head first into his boss as he exited the room, causing the papers the older man was holding to go flying.  
“Oh shit sorry, Evan” Ian dropped to his knees to help gather everything.   
“You alright? I asked Hannah why’d you locked yourself in the office and she said you were taking a personal call” Evan stood up and took the papers Ian was holding.   
“My boyfriend’s having some sort of panic attack and he needs me” Ian explained. “Do you mind if I cut out early? I’ve only got that group session at 2pm today”  
“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll get Hannah to take it” Evan nodded. “Go take care of your man”  
“Thanks boss” Ian tried to smile as he headed out to his car. 

Ian drove across town at break neck speed, probably breaking a dozen or so road rules along the way. But he didn’t care, he just wanted to get to Mickey. Ian pulled up outside the garage and practically fell over himself as he got out of the car and locked it. He closed his eyes and took a second to collect himself, he was no help to Mickey if he was going to lose his shit. Only one of them could do that at a time. 

“Hey Ian” Sarah greeted him as he walked into the workshop.  
“Hey” Ian let her embrace him and plant a quick kiss on his cheek. He wasn’t interested in small talk, he just wanted to get to Mickey.   
“He’s in there” Sarah pointed to where a couple of guys were gathered together. “Fuck off guys, Ian’s here”  
“How long’s he been in there?” Ian asked.   
Sarah glanced at her watch. “About an hour. He’s not making a lot of sense. Just muttering about wanting you to make it better”   
Ian nodded, taking in the information. Something had clearly triggered Mickey and Ian knew he had to get to the bottom of it. They were standing at the bathroom door now. The two guys had made themselves scarce.   
“I’ve got it from here” Ian said quietly. Sarah nodded, taking the hint and wandered back to the reception desk.   
“Mick?” Ian knocked on the bathroom door softly. “It’s Ian”  
“Ian?” Mickey’s voice was quiet and strained and it broke Ian’s heart.   
“Can I come in?” Ian asked.   
“Please make it go away Ian. Please” Mickey rambled. “I can’t do this”  
“Mick, open the door. Let me help you” Ian twisted the knob, desperate to get to his boyfriend.   
“I really hated him” Mickey sobbed. “More than I’ve hated anyone”   
Ian bit his lip to stop it from trembling. “Mickey please, open the door. Let me in”  
“Did you know there are really old razors in here?” Mickey seemed to be rummaging through a draw or cupboard. Ian’s eyes widened, this was worse than he had imagined.   
“Mick! Don’t you fucking dare!” Ian rammed his shoulder into the door. It swung open to reveal Mickey on his knees with what was the rustiest razor blade Ian had ever seen hovering over his bare leg. Ian was quick to close the door and crouch down next to Mickey.   
“Don’t do that Mick, please” Ian begged, carefully placing a hand over Mickey’s. The action seemed to bring Mickey back. He looked over at Ian and the down at their hands and quickly let the razor blade drop to the ground. Ian picked it and tossed it in the sink before sitting on the tile and pulling Mickey into him. Mickey curled into Ian, gripping the redhead’s t-shirt as though it would keep him grounded as he sobbed. Ian held him tightly and ran a soothing hand through his hair.   
“You’re ok” Ian whispered, repeating it like a mantra. It got to the point where Ian didn’t know who he was trying to reassure more, himself or Mickey. But didn’t matter because it seemed to work, Mickey’s sobs slowly began to subside until he was only sniffling.   
“What’s going on baby?” Ian asked softly. Mickey didn’t say anything, just fished his phone from his pocket and held it out to Ian. Ian unlocked the phone and Mickey’s messages popped up. Ian noticed a short text from Iggy that Mickey had received in the early hours of the morning. 

From Iggy at 1:30am: He’s dead. 

Ian had to read the message several times before it clicked who the older Milkovich was talking about.  
“Holy shit Mick” Ian said softly. Mickey shifted so he sitting against Ian’s leg.   
“Yeah, I know. The fucker’s finally dead” Mickey laughed. He didn’t know why, only seconds ago he was sobbing into Ian’s chest. He felt exhausted, as though he’d been running a marathon.   
“Does Mandy know?” Ian asked as he thought of his best friend, hoping she was ok.   
“I’d say so” Mickey replied. He shifted again so he was leaning against Ian’s chest and pulled Ian’s long arms around him like a security blanket. Mickey always felt safest in Ian’s arms.   
“So happens next?” Ian asked after a few minutes of silence. Mickey was studying Ian’s hands and fingers as though they’d give him the answers.   
“We get off the floor” Mickey replied but he knew that wasn’t what Ian meant. Honestly he didn’t want to think about what came next just yet. He did know one thing. He needed to see his brother and sister.   
“Not what I meant Mick” Ian jostles his boyfriend a little.  
“I know, I know” Mickey says as he gets to his feet and offers a hand to pull Ian up. “I’ll go home and call Mandy. Maybe she can come out here for a bit” Mickey glances at himself in the mirror and groans, he was a mess. His hair was sticking up everywhere, his face was red and his eyes were puffy. What a fucking pussy. So damn weak, he was barely a fucking man.   
“Don’t” Ian puts his hands on Mickey’s hips as he steps up behind the older man. “This doesn’t make you weak. I know what you’re thinking and don’t”  
Mickey looks at Ian through the mirror and Ian doesn’t take it eyes off Mickey as he washes his face. “I love you” Mickey says as he turns to face the redhead. “Thank you”  
Ian smiles and they kiss softly. 

“He ok?” Sarah asks as Ian makes his way out of the bathroom. Mickey headed over to his boss’s office and the pair watched up.   
“He will be. He just got some news that set him back a little” Ian didn’t take his eyes off Mickey even as the older man closed the office door and spoke to his boss. Before either of them could say another word, Mickey exited the office and headed over them.   
“All good?” Ian asked as he put his arm around his boyfriend. Mickey nodded and wrapped an arm around Ian’s waist. It took Mickey such a long time to be comfortable with this simple type of public affection but nowadays he could barely keep his hands off Ian. Something about touching Ian, knowing he was close by made Mickey feel at ease and happier than he ever thought possible. Right now though, Ian’s close proximity and touch kept Mickey grounded and sane. Mickey didn’t feel like he was going to lose his shit when Ian was there with him. 

“Hey Mickey” Sarah called as the couple headed out to Ian’s car.   
“Yeah?” Mickey stops but keeps his hold on Ian as Sarah stands in front of them.   
“Whatever it is, deal with it, ok? Don’t let it fester and get the better of you. Do whatever you have to move on and come back to us”

“Sarah was right you know” Ian says as he drives them back to their house. “As hard as it’s going to be you gotta put that shit behind you to be able move forward”  
“What do you suggest I do?” Mickey askes because he genuinely has no idea how to just ‘move forward’. He thought he had, being with Ian, moving out of Chicago with Ian. But now he feels almost back at square one.   
“Have a funeral” Ian suggests as he pulls into their drive.   
“No-one’s gonna mourn that fucker” Mickey scoffs.   
“I never said mourn. Bury him, throw as much dirt on his as you need. Then walk away and leave him six feet under” Ian elaborates as they head inside. The more Mickey let the idea roll around in his head the more it stuck. Maybe having a funeral wasn’t such a bad idea. 

~~~~~

In the weeks that followed things went from bad to worse for Mickey. After a tearful phone call to Mandy it was decided they’d go back to Chicago. Iggy still lived in the Milkovich house but Mickey didn’t know if he’d be able to go back there. He’d never been so grateful to have Fiona Gallagher as his almost-sister-in-law. One quick phone call to her saw Ian and Mickey returning to the Southside for the first time in years. 

Ian woke up one morning very wet. At first he was confused but the more he woke up the clearer it became. Mickey, who was sleeping soundly next to him, had wet the bed. Naturally when Mickey woke up he was mortified. The next few nights Mickey insisted on sleeping on the sofa but that didn’t work out well for either of them and Mickey came crawling back into bed at 3am on the third night. 

Then came the night terrors. More than once Ian woke up with Mickey’s hands around his throat. Mickey kicked and shouted in his sleep. Ian tried to keep the bruises from his boyfriend but Mickey wasn’t stupid. Modesty wasn’t something either of them were familiar with since they’d moved into their own place. But all of a sudden Ian was clothing to bed or a towel as he moved through the housed after a shower.   
“Ok, what gives?” Mickey finally asked as he watched his boyfriend enter their bedroom, a towel wrapped firmly around his chest. Meanwhile Mickey was sitting as naked as the day he was born on their bed.   
“What do you mean?” Ian asked as he fished clean underwear from a draw.   
“What’s with the towel?” Mickey questioned as he watched Ian awkwardly pull the underwear on without removing the towel. Ian just shrugged and turned to their wardrobe. Mickey took the opportunity to yank the towel clean off Ian’s toned body.   
“What the fuck is that?” Mickey stared to the bruises that littered Ian’s back. Ian spun around and Mickey gasped as he took in the particularly nasty bruise in the middle of Ian’s stomach.   
“What the hell happened?” Mickey reached out and pulled Ian closer as he traced the large bruise.   
“It’s nothing, just ran to a piece of equipment at work” Ian rambled as he tried to come up with an excuse. How was Ian meant to tell Mickey he was the reason he had the bruises?   
“I did that to you, didn’t I?” Mickey said softly as continued to traced his fingers lightly over the large bruise. “The nightmares aren’t only causing me to wake up with my hands around your throat but I’m also bruising you”  
“It’s ok Mick, it’s not your fault. I’ll be ok” Ian put his hands on either side of Mickey’s face to force him to look up. Mickey’s eyes were watery and his sad expression broke Ian’s heart.   
“I’m sorry” Mickey whispered as he placed several soft kisses on Ian’s abdomen. 

~~~~~  
It took nearly two weeks for Mickey to pluck up the courage to head back to Chicago. Ian didn’t push the issue, he just let Mickey come to him when the older man was ready.   
“You got any plans for the weekend?” Mickey asked over dinner on Friday night. They were sitting in a small diner with large plates of food in front of them.   
“Only a workout or two but I can do that anywhere” Ian replied not wanting to give Mickey an excuse to back out.   
“Do you think we could drive to Chicago tomorrow morning?” Mickey asked before he stuffed his mouth with a forkful of mashed potato.   
“Of course Mick” Ian nodded. They didn’t talk of it again that night. Ian was quick to change the subject to something lighter so Mickey didn’t get too worked up. There was plenty of time for that later on.

The next morning they were up as the sun rose and on the road an hour later. Ian insisted on doing the driving. Thankfully Mickey didn’t fight him, the older man was still emotionally drained from the previous couple of weeks. 

“Hey Mick, we’re here” Ian gently shook his sleeping boyfriend after he’d pulled up outside the Gallagher house and turned the car off. Mickey jerked, blinking as he sat up and looked around him.   
“Thought we’d come here first. I’ll call Mandy to come over” Ian explained before Mickey could ask. “I also called Fiona earlier and she would kick Carl and Liam out for the afternoon”   
Mickey smiled gratefully and thanked Ian further by leaning over and kissing him deeply before climbing out of the car and heading inside. Ian was quick to follow.   
“Hey guys” Fiona greeted them when they stepped into the house. Mickey let her hug him before pushing past and heading straight for the fridge, leaving the siblings standing the entry.   
“He ok?” Fiona whispered in Ian’s ear as they hugged.   
“It took two weeks to get him here, what does that tell you?” Ian replied quietly as he watched Mickey open the fridge and pull out a beer.   
“He’ll get through this, just give him time” Fiona tried to reassure him.   
“How’re you? Carl and Liam pulling their weight?” Ian desperately wanted to change the subject.   
“I’m fine, the diner’s keeping me busy. I think Carl’s on the verge of moving out but doesn’t want to tell me and Liam came home the other day and told me he’s in love” Fiona explained, chuckling.   
“Carl and Peta that serious?” Ian felt out of the loop.   
“Yeah, she’s lovely and really good for Carl” Fiona explained.   
“What about Liam, who’s the girl?” Ian asked as they made their way into the kitchen. Ian glanced over at Mickey who was staring absently out the window.   
“Not a girl” Fiona smirked as Ian’s mouth dropped open. “His name is Allister and Liam wants to have a family dinner so everyone can meet him. Don’t be surprised if he calls you at some point”  
“Holy shit” Ian laughed. “I need to come home more often”  
“That’d be nice” Fiona mused. “Hey Mickey, you alright there?”  
“Where’re the others? Don’t Carl and Liam still live here?” Mickey asked, turning to them.   
“Yeah, but I thought it’d be a good idea if they weren’t here when you arrived. Let you settle in first” Fiona explained, looking at Ian.   
“Mick, I told you Liam and Carl were going to be out. They’ll come home later” Ian stepped towards his boyfriend with an out stretched hand.   
“Stop pussy-footing around me like I’m some fucking invalid!” Mickey blew up suddenly, throwing the near empty beer bottle in to the sink. The bottle shattered and the amber liquid spilt over the sink and onto the floor. Mickey then yanked the back door open and stormed down the steps.   
“He really isn’t doing well is he?” Fiona went over to the sink and carefully gathered up the broken glass before grabbing a cloth and tossed it over the liquid on the floor. Ian stepped forward awkwardly, torn between helping his sister and chasing after his boyfriend.   
“Go find Mickey, I’m good here” Fiona said as she dropped to her knees to pick up the cloth. “He needs you more than I do right now”  
“Thanks Fi” Ian smiled at his sister before dashing out the back door. 

Mickey was standing in the middle of the yard with his hands on his knees as he tried to slow his breathing. He didn’t even hear Ian until the redhead had a hand on his back.   
“Mick talk to me” Ian said as he rubbed soothing circles on Mickey’s back.   
“Coming back here was a mistake” Mickey said finally as he straighten up and looked at Ian. “I can’t do this. Ian, take me home”  
“Hey, you’ve come this far. We’ll have dinner with Iggy and Mandy tonight and organise something for tomorrow. We’ll be back home by Monday at the latest” Ian pulled Mickey into his arms.   
“And you’ll be with me through it all?” Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian and buried his face in the redhead’s chest. Ian’s scent was comforting to Mickey in a way he’d never understand.   
“Of course. I’m not going anywhere, Mick” Ian reassured, tightening his hold on the older man. They stayed like that in the middle of the Gallagher yard for a while, until Mickey pulled away just slightly.   
“I’d better go apologise to Fi”   
Ian nodded and let his arms drop from Mickey’s shoulders. Mickey laced their fingers together and led the way back into the house where Fiona was sitting at the kitchen table, flicking through a magazine. She looked up as the pair re-entered the house  
“I’m sorry I flipped out before” Mickey apologised.   
“It’s ok –” Fiona started but changed tack when she caught her brother’s eye. “Thanks Mickey”  
“We’re gonna have dinner with Iggy and Mandy tonight but could we do dinner tomorrow night?” Ian asked his sister. “Maybe call Debs and Lip, see if they’re free”  
“Yeah, of course. I’ll give them both a call” Fiona replied. “What did you have planned for the rest of the day?”  
“I think I need to go back to the old house” Mickey said quietly, unconsciously gripping Ian’s hand harder. He looked at Ian as he spoke and the redhead nodded. 

~~~~~

Mickey and Ian stood outside the old Milkovich house as Mickey tried to gather the courage to head inside. Ian stood silently beside him, waiting for the older man to make the first move.   
“Mickey? Ian?”   
The pair spun around and came face to face with Mandy who was running down the street towards them, holding several plastic shopping bags. The younger Milkovich dropped the bags and barrelled into Ian before quickly straightening up and turning to Mickey.   
“Hey Mick”   
“Hey Mands”  
For the first time since they left the Gallagher house Mickey let go of Ian’s hand so he could wrap his arms around his sister. As the siblings embraced Ian looked up to see Iggy standing at the door. Iggy looked like he desperately wanted to join his siblings so Ian waved him over and put a hand on Mickey’s shoulder, who looked up to see his older brother making his way over to them.   
“Hey Ig”   
“Hey Mick”   
Iggy was embraced into the Milkovich hug so Ian decided to silently excuse himself. He picked up the discarded shopping and headed inside.   
The house hadn’t changed any, if anything it was a little cleaner than Ian remembered. There weren’t as many empty beers cans on the floor and the place smelt a little better. Ian unloaded the groceries, putting the cold thigs in the fridge and leaving everything else on the bench. He didn’t have to wait too long for the siblings to come inside, Mandy led the way with Mickey and Iggy following closely behind. Ian watched Mickey carefully as he stopped in the middle of the living room, looking like a deer stuck in the headlights. Mickey glanced around the room as though he was looking for something. When his eyes landed on Ian, Mickey visibly relaxed. 

“What do you guys want for dinner?” Mandy asked as the sun began to set a few hours later. They were all lounging around in the living with the TV as background music. Mickey was sitting in Ian’s lap, snoozing lightly.   
“You offering to cook, sis?” Iggy asked.   
“I did go and buy groceries today” Mandy retorted as she punched Iggy in the arm. “Maybe you should cook, Ig”  
“He’ll just burn the house down” Mickey mumbled as he opened his eyes. Mandy and Ian laughed while Iggy flipped his brother off but fought a smile.   
“How about I cook?” Ian offered. “But only if Iggy goes out and buys some decent beer”  
“Deal” Iggy agreed. He stood up and picked up his phone and wallet.  
“And a bottle of Jack” Mickey called as Iggy headed for the door.   
“I’m not letting you get drunk” Ian poked Mickey in the side to get his attention.   
“What if I want to get you drunk?” Mickey squirmed on Ian’s lap to get his point across.   
“If you’re gonna fuck, at least take it to a bedroom” Mandy groaned.   
“How about you help me get dinner ready?” Ian suggested, bucking his knees a little to get Mickey to stand up. Mickey got the hint and stood up, offering a hand to pull Ian to his feet.   
“Ugh, you guys are so cute it makes me sick” Mandy moaned as he grabbed the remote and changed the channel. 

“How’re you doing?” Ian asked as they worked side by side to get dinner ready.   
“Ok, it’s been easier having you Mands and Iggy here” Mickey replied. Once he’d actually entered the house it wasn’t so bad, Iggy and Mandy didn’t question or judge him so it made Mickey feel at ease. Just being with his siblings helped right now.  
“Any idea of what you want to do about a funeral?” Ian asked.   
“I’ll ask Iggy and Mandy over dinner, see what they say. But I like your idea of just burying him and everything else as well” Mickey explained as he chopped up an onion and added it to the heated pan. Ian decided on his failsafe meal – spaghetti Bolognese. It was quick and easy and there was even garlic and butter to make homemade garlic bread. 

Twenty minutes later Mickey was setting the table and Ian was dishing up the meal.   
“Come and get it!” Ian called as he put the plates on the table and the garlic bread in the middle.   
“This looks amazing Ian, thanks man” Iggy said as he tore off a slice of the garlic bread and stuffed it into his mouth. Ian watched happily as the Milkovich siblings devoured his cooking. Luckily he’d made heaps, there were seconds all round.   
“So I guess we should talk about the elephant in the room” Mickey said finally once everyone had finished eating. They were all on their fourth beer, except for Ian who was still nursing his second.   
“What do we do with him?” Iggy asked, looking from his sister to his brother. Ian stayed quiet but placed an arm across the back of Mickey’s chair and kept a hand lightly on the base of the older man’s neck. Mickey leant back into Ian’s touch to keep grounded.  
“Do we have to do anything? The bastard doesn’t deserve anything from us” Mandy’s voice was equal parts angry and sad.

“We have to do something with the body, it’ll get rank pretty quick if we don’t” Iggy reasoned.   
“How about we just bury him in the backyard and be done with it?” Mickey suggested. “We don’t even need a coffin, just chuck the body in a garbage bag and dump as much dirt on him as possible”  
“Where’d you come up with that idea?” Mandy looked at him through watery eyes.   
“It was Ian’s idea” Mickey looked at his boyfriend who was startled to have three pairs of eyes on him of a sudden. The siblings looked at him expectantly.   
“Um, well I just thought you guys need some closure, so how about giving him a bit of his own medicine? Dig a hole somewhere, bury him in it, throw as much dirt on him as you need and then walk away” Ian explained quietly.   
“I like it” Mandy nodded, looking to her brothers, who both nodded as well.   
“Can we burn this place to the ground as well?” Iggy asked.   
“Where are you going to go? I thought you were still living here” Mickey asked.   
“I was for a while but I met a girl on the last run I did and she lives in Madison and I’ve been going between there and here for a few months now” Iggy explained sheepishly as his sibling’s mouths dropped.  
“Looks like the Milkoviches are leaving Chicago” Mandy said after a while. “Fucking finally”  
“And it only took the bastards death” Mickey replied.   
“So I guess we need to dig a big ass hole” Iggy said as he stood up and cleared the table.   
“Who’s gonna pick up the body?” Mickey asked as he stood up to help his brother.   
“Ah, yeah about that” Iggy put the plate he was holding down and headed to the back door, motioning for everyone to follow him. Mandy flicked on the back lights as she passed. 

“Are you fucking shitting me?” Mickey said as they stared at the black body bag that was hidden in the back corner of the yard. Ian stood behind Mickey with a hand on the small of his back.   
“It was either take the body or let them send it to a funeral home” Iggy exclaimed. “What the fuck was I supposed to do?”   
“I guess we just need the hole now” Mandy sighed.   
“Can we go back to Fi’s?” Mickey whispered, turning to Ian who nodded without question.   
“We’re gonna get going” Ian announced as Mickey headed back inside.   
“He ok?” Mandy asked, watching her brother.   
“It’s been a long day” Ian offered with a shrug. He knew Iggy and Mandy would understand without too much explanation.   
~~~~~  
“Hey, how long have you been up?” Ian whispered in Mickey’s ear the following morning. When he woke up Mickey wasn’t in bed and Ian found him staring to space in the kitchen.   
“Few hours” Mickey replied distractedly.   
“You ok?” Ian spun the older man around so they were face to face. “Did you get any sleep?”  
Mickey shrugged, trying to avoid Ian’s eye. “Not really”  
Ian sighed and pulled Mickey closer. “Today will be horrible but I’ll be there the whole time”  
“Thanks” Mickey buried his face his Ian’s shoulder, kissing the bare skin there. 

After a hearty breakfast at Ian’s insistence they made their way back over to the Milkovich house. Mandy and Iggy were in the backyard already knee deep in dirt. There wasn’t much conversation between the four as they dug the hole.   
“I think that’ll do it” Iggy said about two hours later. He climbed out of the hole and offered his hand to Mandy to pull her up before doing the same for both Mickey and Ian.   
“What happens next?” Mickey asked quietly. Ian recognised the wariness in his boyfriend’s voice and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.   
“Take a few hours, have a shower, get something to eat and we’ll meet back here say four-ish?” Iggy instructed, also recognising the wariness in his brother’s voice. Mickey nodded before reaching for Ian’s hand and leading him back through the house. 

It was just before four pm when Mickey and Ian returned to the Milkovich house. Mickey was getting antsier as the clock ticked closer to four and there wasn’t a single thing Ian could distract him with. So Ian forced a simple sandwich down his boyfriend’s throat before suggesting they head over. Now they were standing outside the house with the knowledge there was a grave shaped hole in the backyard that held his father’s body, had Mickey rooted to the footpath.   
“You can do this” Ian encouraged. “Say what you want and then walk away”  
Mickey closed his eyes and collected himself before nodding and leading the way into the house. Iggy and Mandy were already out the back, waiting for the couple. 

“You were a fucking piece of shit and I will not miss you” Iggy’s voice shook as he spoke. Ian stood between Mickey and Mandy, an arm around each and they watched on as Iggy kicked the body bag into the hole and then tossed several loads of dirt on top of it. Mandy stepped forward and took the spade that Iggy held out to her.   
“I don’t think there’s anyone who will miss you, most will be glad you’re gone” Mandy said between sobs and tossed more dirt into the grave.   
“Take your turn Mick” Ian whispered in his ear when Mandy stepped back and held out the spade.  
Mickey took the spade from Mandy with a shaky hand and tossed a few loads of dirt into grave before he spoke. “I haven’t despised anyone in my life as much as I despise you. As far as I’m concerned I never had a father because you sure as hell didn’t qualify” Mickey was panting with the exertion it took to fill the grave. “Fuck you for all the beatings we all took from your drunken ass, fuck you for never accepting me, fuck you for bringing in that damn whore because you thought she could fuck the gay out of me!” Mickey was yelling now. He’d tossed the spade to the side now and was on his knees as he tossed handfuls of dirt onto the grave. “I FUCKING HATE YOU!” Mickey was sobbing and Ian stepped forward to pick up him and hold him tightly. Mandy was sobbing too and Iggy was holding her just as tightly as Ian was holding Mickey.   
It took almost half an hour for the younger Milkoviches to calm down enough to do what Iggy had planned next. They headed inside and gathered anything that was of any monetary value. Most of the haul was weapons and a few baggies of forgotten drugs. There was nothing they wanted to personally keep so Iggy gave each of them a small can of gasoline.   
“You sure you want to do this?” Ian asked they headed to Mickey’s old bedroom.   
“What the fuck else are we going to do with this dump? Nobody’s living here anymore, maybe some developer will come along and want to buy the lot” Mickey said as he tossed the contents of his can over the bed and draws. Once his own can was empty, Mickey took Ian’s and left a trail of gasoline as he backed out of the room and back to the living room. They all met at the front gate, Iggy coming out last, tossing gasoline down the front steps and pulling out a lighter.   
“Any last words?” Iggy asked.   
“Just fucking do it Ig” Mickey grumbled.   
Seconds later the house was alight and it was beautiful. Iggy tossed the haul into the backseat of his beat up old pickup before wrapping his arms around his younger siblings.   
“See you soon, yeah?” Mandy said.   
“Of course little sister. I want you to meet my girl” Iggy kissed her cheek before turning to Mickey. “Leave it here, go home and be happy, ok?”  
“You too Ig” Mickey’s throat tightened.   
“Thank you for looking after my brother” Iggy held out his hand to Ian. “I’m glad he has you”  
“No worries Ig” Ian shook the older Milkovich’s hand and smiled. “Don’t be a stranger”

Minutes later Iggy Milkovich got into his car and drove out of Chicago.   
“What’s next for you, Mands?” Ian asked.   
Mandy shrugged. “There’s not much in Indiana for me and there’s nothing left in Chicago anymore so I have no idea”   
Ian looked at Mickey, who nodded before speaking. “Come back to Michigan with us”  
“Seriously?” Mandy looked from her brother to her best friend. They both nodded and Mandy squealed, throwing her arms around each of their necks. 

The best thing Terry Milkovich ever did for his children was die. Turns out the land was a goldmine. Within weeks of the fire Iggy received a call from a land developer who offered over one million dollars to buy the smouldering heap. The three siblings split the money evenly and for the first time in their lives they were thankful to their father.   
Almost six months later when Ian returned to Chicago for Liam’s birthday he passed by the lot. It couldn’t have looked more different. The house was a simple yet beautiful two-storey place. The best part, in Ian’s opinion, was the family who was just moving in. Ian spotted two young children running around the front yard and a man walking from the moving truck to the front door, only to be meet by another man. The pair exchanged words Ian couldn’t hear and then a sweet kiss that would’ve made Terry turn in his grave. Ian couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he drove to his sister’s house where Liam’s party was already in full swing.


End file.
